


From the Ether of the Second Realm

by ChloeMagea



Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astral Projection, Crack, Dream Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kind of, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was in touch with the other side so to speak, so when she astral projected and ran in to Loki needless to say he decided to hitch a ride back to our physical plane. Shameless Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ether of the Second Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, why did I make this a thing? Astral Loki? What? I'm sorry...no I'm not. Might have typos it's 3 am. Sorry.

It was happening again, she wasn’t in the real world. Pulled from her body that lay in bed sleeping peacefully. She didn’t recognize where she was, it was a garden of sorts but not like a normal garden. She closed her eyes and thought of something nice, knowing that she could summon whatever she wanted here but being cautious as well. Summoning anything meant just that. You could pull your worst nightmares from your head with just a thought and have them right in front of you. Her mind went to a character that had slittered in to her thoughts recently, she didn’t really want to fall in to the fandom but it was like tripping in to a black hole. Loki, he came in many forms and incarnates but the one she thought of was the most popular. As he was in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She felt a presents in front of her and opened her eyes and there he stood looking back at her with those green eyes.

“Wow…” She uttered in amazement. He didn’t look like a shade or a fragment, he seamed vivid and real.

“Well thank you.” He said, his voice perfect. She was well aware that in some ways he was an extension of her, knowing every dirty thought that she had. He took a step towards her and stoked her cheek; his skin was cool to the touch. “My, my I think I know what this fair lady wants from me.” He said leaning in closer, kissing her slowly. His mouth was cold but it was delicious, she ground reaching her hands up to run her fingers though his black hair. His hands smoothing over her body, grabbing her ample ass tightly before smacking it just the way she liked.  She let out a moan at the sting that radiated though her astral body. Suddenly she felt the similar yank of the silver cord that connected her to her _real self._ She didn’t have time to react out reach out for him before she was snatched back, falling from the 4 th dimension and back in to the limiting 3rd crashing in to her body with the sickeningly cold, confining feeling that she hated. Thrown back in to the perishable shell.

 

_Damn it…_

She thought, she knew instantly what had awoken her physically body causing her to wake. It was the air conditioning that had kicked on, it was loud and rattled in the wall and since she was a light sleeper she found her self waking up from the sound. She laid there on her back looking up at the cleaning her body felt heavy and she knew it was sleep paralysis that came with things such as OBE’s and Lucid dreaming. She was used to it, but it could still be a horrible experience. She closed her eyes, she felt something, the hairs on her arms raising up. Against her better judgment she opened her eyes to see a horned black figure in the corner of the room. She knew she was just seeing him residually, it could have been worse. She saw him move, walking closer and closer to her. She stayed calm she knew that once the paralyses wore off he would disappear but a small wicked part of her wished that he wouldn’t. Her heart was in her neck the closer he got, she couldn’t see his face yet his outline illuminated by the dim window light. She knew very well that he could look like the things from night terrors. He sat down on the edge of the bed and she saw his face in the light, he looked normal but she was still scared. That paralyzes hadn’t worn off yet. He looked away from her lifting his hand as if examining it. She felt her leg twitch, and in that moment horror ran though her like a bullet. She blinked and quickly sprung up from the bed, but he didn’t disappear, as he should have. A scream built in her throat but before she could release it he covered her mouth. She could taste the salt on his skin, she couldn’t even think. How was this possible, how was he there?

“Hush, hush.” He whispered in her ear, she felt her self throb between her legs. She was frightened, horrified, he had some how come back with her. How, it was possible, he wasn’t real. She felt him shift as he got on top of her, the cold leather of his armor on her nude skin; she never wore anything to bed. He nuzzled his face in to the curve of her neck and smelt her. She whimpered under his palm and tried to struggle away. “Why are you fighting me? You want this, you’ve dreamt of this, you’ve came by your own hand to the thought of me.” He said in her ear. She wiggled involuntarily under him.  “You’re already naked for me I see.” He purred licking her neck, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. He felt good, in everyway she had thought he would, he smelt good as well, it was hard to describe but it had a charge to it, like energy she knew it had to have been his magic that lingered on him. He moved his hand, stroking her lips with his thumb.

“H-how…” She questioned her mind completely rattled.

“Does it matter?” He smiled, reaching over to her end table and turning on the light. “I wish to see your face when I make you come.” He spoke softly.  Sticking one of his long pale fingers in her mouth. She moaned at the taste of him. Loki pulled his finger from her lips and ran it over one of her already pert nipples. “I know these breasts are pretty sensitive.” He said before leaning down to suck on one, she bucked under him as he swirled his cold tongue on her nipple.  Assaulting the other with his thumb, rubbing it in small circles. She couldn’t fight back a moan and she wiggled her hips on his. He pulled his hand from her breasts and slipped his fingers lower, stopping just shy of her burning heat to run his fingers though the tuft of curly hair. She moaned and bucked towards his hand. Loki laughed before removing his lips from her nipple and looking down at her. She whined, and writhed. He snickered at the site of her, before sliding his finger in to her folds.

“Ah!” She choked throwing her head back. He slipped two fingers in, pumping quickly. “Oh God!” She cried.

“I am a God.” He said feeling his cock grow uncomfortable in the confines of his leather pants. He plunged his long fingers in to her a few more times before pulling them out. She cried out in protest at being left empty. Loki sucked his fingers dry of her juices and let out a low groan at how she tasted.

“Please..please…” She begged under him. She couldn’t take it, it was like she was going to die.

“Please what?” He asked slowly undoing the buckles of his armor.

“Please fuck me! Please My Lord!” She begged, her pussy was throbbing; it was on fire she needed him.

‘You’ve thought about this.” He said removing the top half of his armor layer by layer, tormenting her.

“Yes…”

“Almost every night, humm?” He teased exposing his perfect marbled skin.

“Yes....” She uttered almost to the point of tears. Watching him unlace his trousers, her lip quivered. He pulled his cock out, and her eyes widened at the site of it. It was how she pictured in her head but seeing it for real was amazing. She worried for a moment, he was rather large, and she knew that she had a tight pussy. He stroked it for a second admiring the look of awe that she had.

“You want this in that cunt?” he asked rubbing it on her entrance.

“Yes!” She screamed. “Please fuck me..” Loki pushed his hips, the head sliding in to her, she twitched slightly, it did kind of hurt but she didn’t care. Loki was putting his cock in her that’s all she cared about. He leaned over her, sliding in further.   

“Damn…” He whispered, she felt delicious. He pushed a little more, his cock fully in her now. He stayed like that for a second before pushing his hips. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled in to the back of her head, as she trusted in and out. He was hitting her G-spot with each push. Loki smiled at the sounds her pussy was making as he fucked it.

“Fuck….” She hissed grabbing the sheets. “Yo..you feel…so fucking good.” She moaned grabbing his shoulders and running her nails down his back. Loki hissed at the marks she left but he did enjoy the pain. 

“Come.” He ordered of her knowing she was drawing close. “Come from my cock, the cock you’ve been dreaming of.” He said breathlessly. Her body obeyed the order as she felt her orgasm slam though her like no other, Her nails gigging in to him, holding on to him for what seemed like dear life. Her pussy was extremely tight in that moment, clenching and quivering around him. Loki gritted his teeth as he felt his own orgasm come soon after hers, his cum shooting in to her, his cock twitching desperately inside her wet warmth. Her eyes fluttered closed, she couldn’t help it getting fucked by a God could take it out of a girl.

* * *

 

She awoke the next morning; certain it was a dream even though the ache in between her legs spoke of something else. She sat up to find a piece of paper laying besides her lap on her end table.

“What?” She uttered picking it up and reading it.

 

_Dear, Fair Lady._

_It appears I could not stay, but possibly we could enjoy another night like this. I did enjoy my self. But I do know one fact; you can always fine me in the ether._

_-Loki._


End file.
